


Dancing in the Rain

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cute, Dancing, Emotions, Feels, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned bullying, Mostly Gen, Post War, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rain, Sadness, Stress, XD, and I freaking wrote it!, angsty, for Draco's bday!, happy bday!, like a lot of emotions, like lots of feels, mentions of Lucius and Narcissa, minor relationship - Freeform, narcissa being a good mum, sad but happy too!, sad thoughts, soft drarry, well at least in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: He loved the rain for it gave him peace and tranquility that reality never seemed to provide, it took off his burden and made him free to be himself without a care in the world.**A one-shot for Draco's birthday!**





	Dancing in the Rain

Draco Malfoy loved the rain. 

The gentle  _pitter patter_ of the droplets falling against his window pane served as a major source of comfort throughout his life. When he was little, he would scramble to climb up his high windowsill during a rainy day just to see them fall, eyes open in wonder and satisfaction. He remembered going out one day and laughing in glee as he splashed about in stray puddles and whirled around in a frenzied circle with his arms spread to either side. 

That day, Lucius had given him a severe punishment and Draco learned from his harsh words (and hand) that going out in the rain was a big  _NO!_

But that never stopped him from loving the rain, as he grew older and more mature, his reason for loving the gentle splash of water changed. When he was young, he thought the view of rain falling was quite a beautiful sight and a part of him ached to go out and experience, to  _feel_ the wonder for real. Unfortunately, his father's firm hand was a constant reminder and instead, Draco stuck to simply sitting at his windowsill, quietly watching the rain and close his eyes to hear the sounds they would make. It was almost like a language that only he could understand, no one, not his father or his mother or even those goons he called friends ever really grasped the full beauty of a silky drizzle or a harsh downpour. 

No, that beauty was only reserved for him, and Draco loved it. 

During his time at Hogwarts, he relied on the soft sounds of the rainfall to feel comfort, sometimes he talked and talked into the room, he always made sure to put up a Silencing Charm around himself so no one else intruded on his moment of privacy. He talked about his life, how unfair it was that Harry Potter hadn't wanted to be his friend, he had tried to make a good impression, he was simply warning the other of the dangers of befriending a Weasley, how was he supposed to know that it would lead to him being hated so very badly? He was only listening to what his father kept on telling him, after all, now that he was older, he regretted the action immensely, but he couldn't do anything about that now, Harry Potter made it clear how much he hated him, no matter if he saved his life or if Draco had tried to save him. 

Other times, he simply entertained himself by watching the view outside, the Quidditch Pitch in the distance, and the raindrops chasing each other on his window. He just let his mind wander and let himself think about what would've happened if he hadn't idolized his father so much. What if he had listened to a bit of what his mother told him as well? He loved his mother, gods of course he did, but he adored his father so much that his mind had unknowingly put him on some sort of mental pedestal, he  _wanted_ to be him and strived hard to achieve that goal. He had realized too late the deep pit he was currently digging himself into, and when he tried to get out, he couldn't. He was already in too deep, so he might as well finish it all the way, at least his family would benefit from it by not dying. 

During his lonely days in the Room of Requirement, Draco always wished for a window in the room he was in, mostly because he didn't want to turn into some sort of habitual vampire while doing his mission but also a little part of him hoped for a rainy day so he could distract himself from inevitable reality by watching the rainfall. While Voldemort resided in his home, Draco spent the majority of his time holed up in his room, watching the night sky with a feeling of numbness and a lack of emotion. Whenever it rained, Draco was so worried that he would lead himself farther into a depression that even his childhood adoration wouldn't be able to pull him out of, but he was wrong. 

He had underestimated the power of childhood wonder, no matter how old he was currently. Those rainy days were his only moments of security and gave him hope during those dark times. 

But now that it was all over, Draco was left wondering, _where should he go now?_

***

Draco Malfoy loved to dance. 

This might be surprising for many people but Draco knew that his body was made for dancing, for moving in difficultly flexible positions and not feeling a single ounce of pain, for feeling that sense of calmness and relaxation as his body contorted in perfect and precise movements. 

Yes, Draco was made to dance, but he wasn't like that before. 

He was quite young, for he was still a curious young mind wandering around the halls of the Manor just waiting for an adventure when he heard the most magical sound. Creeping forward, he made his way to an old mahogany door that he hadn't thought to go explore, mostly because it always seemed to be closed. The door was cracked open just a bit and quiet as a mouse, Draco peeked inside and almost gasped aloud. 

There was his mother, looking a perfect angel, moving so exquisitely as that beautiful noise seemed to resonate around the large room. Where was that noise coming from? And then Draco noticed, his mother was  _singing._

The door gave way and he tumbled into the room. His mothers singing stopped and he could feel her steps slowing to a halt. He quickly pushed himself up, trying to keep his back straight and his expression poker-faced like his father had drilled into him. 

"Oh darling," his mother had simply whispered as she made her way toward him, her steps so soft that she seemed to almost glide to him. She had said nothing else but gently took his smaller hand in hers and led him out to the middle of the room and began to swing him around, her eyes twinkling playfully. 

After that, an unspoken agreement happened between them and since then, as much as he could, Draco snuck into the big room while his mother decided to show him how to dance. Singing was too much for him, and he complained of it endlessly to his mother until she stopped trying and instead, sang melodically while he clumsily tried to mimic the movements she had shown him. 

Years passed by and both kept this secret from Lucius, neither couldn't imagine what kind of rage the older Malfoy would be in if he found out. So, they danced in silence, his mother teaching Draco, and Draco following every lead eagerly, realizing that dancing wasn't so bad after all. He started to incorporate this art into his daily life, whenever he got stressed or overwhelmed, he would sneak into the Room of Hidden Things and dance for hours. 

Now, he was able to move in ease, releasing his stress in a way he considered enchanting, he remembered thinking of his mother as an angel when she danced, a part of him wanted to look like her when he danced, the gorgeous otherworldliness that made people double back and gape. But he knew, he was much too shy and scared to dance in front of people. 

Plus, his mother was an angel anyway, with her soft voice and glittering eyes that promised mischief and comfort, and what was Draco?

A devil in disguise, a coward, and cowards don't deserve to look like his mother had. She had lived fearlessly and she had died fearlessly. 

He could only hope to continue her legacy.

***

It was a cloudy morning in June when it happened. 

Draco was on his way to the Great Hall during his Eighth Year of Hogwarts when he was accosted by several Gryffindor Seventh Years, they taunted and teased him and continued to do so until he couldn't take it anymore and ran away, _like a coward_ , a nasty little voice inside of him spoke. 

He hurried out the front doors and behind him he could hear raised voices, he didn't stop to wonder what was going on. Instead, he didn't stop running until he was fully outside and felt the wind brush against his cheek and  _oh._

It was raining. 

The world around him seemed to freeze as if holding its breath as Draco slowly raised his face up to the smoky gray sky and let out a sigh when he felt the soothing drops of water fall lightly on his face. Whatever worries or cares disappeared at that moment and Draco simply let himself be free in the moment of time, feeling the cool breeze against his bare skin, the goosebumps that rose as he shivered at the soft caresses of the wind, and the childlike giddiness that never failed to flow through him at the sight of rain. 

Reality faded away and the only thing that mattered now was the sounds and feelings of this very second, an unintentional smile flitted across his face and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Now, this was more like it, he thought hazily. Everything else around him, the Whomping Willow, the Quidditch Pitch, the Lake, they all seemed blurred and meaningless because  _it was raining._

And Draco basked in the security it seemed to bring. 

Pushing away his anxious thoughts and emotions, he didn't care if anyone was watching or that he was basically in full view of the entire castle and that anybody could just look out the window and see him, he didn't care anymore because why? No matter what he did, he would still be judged for who he was, his past, his mistakes, and his regret. 

So he let go, of all the rules and restrictions, he let go of the expectations of reality, he let himself be free.

And he began to sway. 

His mother had always told him to dance whenever he felt overwhelmed with emotion, whether it be anger or sadness or grief, anything, just dance. It was what she did whenever she and Lucius argued, when Draco was tasked to kill Dumbledore, when Lucius was caught in the Department of Mysteries, and when Voldemort took over Malfoy Manor. Unknown to her at times, he would sneak down to that same big room as often as he could to watch her dance, not daring to tell her that he would do the exact same thing, after he had been told his mission and after the torture he was forced to witness by the other Death Eaters, and even after a particularly bad nightmare.  

He danced his emotions away because it helped, and so his body moved before he could think much about it and to be honest, he didn't want to think about anything at this moment, not now. 

His hips swayed, first slow but then slowly picking up speed and rhythm, shimmying his shoulders forward and back. Trying to keep his mind blank.

_His father's life sentence to Azkaban._

Skipping his shoes lightly on the wet grass and moving his lips soundlessly to whatever tune out there, or in his head. 

_His mothers' tears and depression._

Tossing his arms up into the air in an act of carelessness, leaning his head back and letting the rain run down him as if trying to wash away his sorrows, and resisting the urge to yell out, whether in delight or in frustration, Draco never knew. 

_His mothers' lifeless body lying in an alley, a Death Eater rebel's mark slashed brutally on her neck._

He strived to wash the memories away, like the rain washing away dirt off a smooth rock. He wanted to start anew, to be someone different. He didn't like being Draco Malfoy anymore, but what was the use? It's not like anyone would care. The only person who did care about him was now buried in his backyard behind the Manor, like a fallen angel. 

_No, it's your birthday, think happy thoughts. Mother would've wanted you to be happy, not suffering like this and Father-_

He let out a choked sob, it was all so unfair yet right at the same time. He was supposed to feel this way, he deserved it because he was such a coward he couldn't even fight back. 

He danced with an angry elegance as his movements became more pronounced, his grief unknowingly pouring out into his limbs and in an effort to stop feeling so  _sad,_ he did a harsh turn that made the world around him spin. The rain splattered all over his body and face, falling into his eyes causing him to blink and making his shirt stick to his lithe frame. He danced with fierce anger, at the world, at the Ministry for taking away his father, at that monster who had killed his mother, at himself for not being brave for not being  _good enough._

At Potter. Who was staring at him with something in his emerald green eyes that looked akin to shock and something unreadable. Draco's movements slowed but didn't completely stop as he met Potter's gaze head-on and unflinching. The sudden rush of feelings and his dancing in the rain had made him braver than ever, he felt like he was ready to take on the world. Ironically.

No words were needed, or maybe the two of them just didn't want to break whatever this was between them. Draco watched silently as Potter crossed the space between with a couple of long strides and stopped when the two of them were nearly nose to nose. He could feel the other's breath, hard and slow and his hands itched to place themselves on his chest to feel the heartbeat of the Savior. But he resisted, he didn't deserve to feel these feelings that were currently swirling about in his sternum and causing his chest to feel uncomfortably tight. Besides, if he ever did do that, Potter would most likely push him away and then this fragile moment would be broken, an insistent part of Draco did not want that to happen. 

But then Potter took one step closer and then leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear, "may I have this dance?"

Draco would've gasped if he wasn't so worried about breaking this beautiful and intimate moment, but his eyes told the question waiting on his lips to Potter. The green-eyed boy simply let out a huff of laughter and before Draco could comprehend what was going on, he was pulled closer to the broad chest of Harry Potter with the other man's strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

Somewhere down the road, Draco realized he had stopped swaying when Harry had stood face to face with him but now Harry started swaying again, albeit a bit more gently than Draco's movements before. The tension between them stayed though, crackling and Draco waited with bated breath for the other shoe to drop, but when Harry did nothing but sway in the rain (which had risen from a slight drizzle to a bit of a downpour) and stare unblinkingly into Draco's own eyes, the blond started moving along too. He averted his eyes when he did though, there was some sort of bizarre emotion hidden beneath the depths of Harry Potter's irises and Draco didn't know if he was ready to delve into what that emotion was. 

Funny that just a couple moments before, Draco was so confident that he could take on Harry Potter but now that the man in question was holding him and they were in such an intimate position, his bravery had disappeared without a trace leaving Draco back to feeling insecure, confused, and distrustful. Just what was Potter doing?

But he stayed true to his promise of not thinking at all, so he gingerly wrapped his arms around the other man's waist as well, and the two of them stayed like that for what felt like hours but might have probably been minutes, just holding each other and letting the silence take over. 

But then Draco felt one of Harry's hands twitch slightly, unnoticeable for any other person but given Draco's history, he noticed it right away and holding his breath he raised his eyes to meet the other man's in an act of almost shyness and waited hesitantly for the other man to leave him alone and push him away and make fun of him but to his surprise, Harry's eyes twinkled with something that Draco had never seen in the other's eyes when he looked at him. 

Affection. He knew because this was the kind of expression Lucius always wore whenever he saw Narcissa, no matter the arguments the two got into, Draco would never say that his father did not love his mother. But Harry and he had hated each other, why was he looking at Draco with such vulnerability and softness? It made Draco's head spin. 

"Happy Birthday, Draco," Draco blinked at Harry's crooked smile and the sincerity in his eyes, he realized that it was, indeed, his birthday. In fact, he had just been thinking about that a while ago hadn't he? Dammit, Harry Potter was making his thoughts all scattered, but Draco couldn't find it in him to scold or provoke the other man and instead, merely smiled at the Savior in a way that portrayed all the thanks that he had no energy to say out loud. Someone had actually remembered his birthday and that someone was not who Draco was expecting. 

His heart stuttered when Harry grinned back at him, with such passion that the Gryffindor always seemed to have stored in him, Draco wondered if that passion was a common thing during other acts that Harry did, but then he quickly banished that trail of thought. There was no way that was going to happen. 

Right?

They were still swaying smoothly, which was a surprise since Draco had always assumed that Harry was a terrible dancer, but the way the other man moved his hips and matched his movements made heat pool at Draco's stomach and without thinking he reached up and kissed the Chosen One. 

Time seemed to slow down as Draco molded his lips to Harry and after a while of kissing the unresponsive Savior, he realized what he was doing and with a silent cry of horror, he made to pull away roughly. To his surprise, the hands around his waist tightened as if holding him still and suddenly Harry was everywhere. His lips kissing back with such fervor that Draco moaned lowly and his hands traveling up to pull him flush against his chest. His other hand rested against his waist, and Draco, now with renewed enthusiasm, strived to match Harry's passion. _So he was right,_ a smug part of Draco said, _the boy kissed with as much passion as just about everything else he did._

Draco loved it. 

The kiss was over much too soon, in Draco's opinion, when the two of them parted to take in air. Both were gasping and the underlying tide of emotions bubbling in Draco's abdomen now threatened to overflow when he saw Harry send him a bashful smile. He couldn't help but wonder how this man was even real, a human with pure emotion and no bad motives about it regardless of how people had treated him in the past. Draco admired that and he wished he had it in him too. 

"Just stay with me," Harry muttered after a moment of staring into each other's eyes. He hugged Draco tight to him and buried his face in the blond hair, Draco hummed in agreement and rested his forehead lightly on the taller man's shoulder, letting the rain slide down the back of his neck and simply enjoying the feeling of being held and the  _pitter patter_ of the rain falling around them as they stood motionless except for slight swaying movements together in the middle of lush greenery with the looming form of Hogwarts behind them and the rain falling around them creating a barrier of security separating them from the rest of the world. 

And that was all okay, for now, both were content to stay enclosed and enjoy this moment of perfection, one of many to come.  

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like pure emotion and very little relationship involved so I'm sorry for that but I do hope you liked it because I put a lot of emotion I experience into this.  
> Happy Birthday to my favorite character in HP! <3  
> Draco Malfoy is someone who I relate to very much. If you're all skeptical abt it (bc there are a lot of ppl who say they're 'like Draco Malfoy' just for brownie points in the fandom) then fucking PM me and I will write a fucking goddamn essay abt this guy and how I see myself in certain parts of him! <3 I love him so much and I wanted to write something nice and emotional for him :)  
> ~Kit
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @scorpittariusslytherdor


End file.
